Veritas
Veritas is the last dragon of the Amethyst, the fifth dragon Lief awakens, and the first Dragon that revealed his name to Lief. He helps Lief to destroy the Sister of the West. History In Secrets of Deltora, Doran recorded a meeting with Veritas at the coast of the Amethyst territory. Veritas informed Doran that he was the last Amethyst Dragon left alive and worried that even he could not hide from the Ak-Baba forever. He carried Doran to the Dreaming Dunes before the explorer left. At some point after this, Doran found Veritas again and convinced him to hide away and sleep until the King of Deltora woke him. Veritas also promised Doran that he would not encroach on another Dragon's territory should he wake up. ''Isle of the Dead Veritas was accidentally awakened by Lief shortly before the young king was washed out to sea. Veritas' resting place had been covered by the Sleeping Dunes over the years and, when the amethyst's strength disappeared, he was unable to free himself. When Lief and Barda washed ashore near the dunes, they stumbled across the weakened Veritas, whom Barda was initially reluctant to believe was the real Amethyst dragon, due to his dulled color. Vertias somberly informed the two that he believed he was dying, but was subsequently freed and healed by the Torans, whom had come with Jasmine, Manus, and Ranesh to find Lief and Barda. Before the trio left for the Isle of the Dead, Veritas revealed his true name to Lief as a precaution, and Lief did the same. Veritas flew to the Diamond territory when Lief summoned him. He arrived at the Isle of the Dead in time to drive off the Kobb that was attacking Lief, Jasmine, and Barda. Though wounded, Vertias joined the others in approaching the Sister of the West. Veritas was shocked to find Doran, forced to be the Sister's guardian for centuries. Veritas took Doran's "breath", allowing his soul to rest in peace and expose the Sister of the West. Powered by the amethyst, Veritas burned the Sister to ashes. Veritas carried the group back to the mainland, but collapsed from exhaustion immediately after. He was unable to assist Lief when Laughing Jack held Jasmine hostage, though Jasmine was able to trick Jack on her own. Veritas rested for the rest of the night with the group, commenting that they had done well. The Sister of the South Veritas carved the epitaph on Doran's grave, commenting that it was fitting that he used "Dragonfriend's" true name, as Doran was finally at rest. He explained to Lief that, to Dragons, to know one's true name was to have power over that individual. Veritas decided to remain in Diamond territory for a time, so as to raise the baby Diamond Dragon. Veritas and the young Diamond Dragon flew to the Plains territory, answering Lief's call to help drive back the Gray Tide. Though they are the last of the Dragons to arrive, Veritas frightens away the three remaining Ak-Baba with his fire. He then joined the other six Dragons as they burned away the Gray Tide. Veritas and the other Dragons bowed to Lief after the Gray Tide was destroyed. When Honora expressed her annoyance at Lief revealing their true names, the young diamond dragon asked what her name was. Veritas responded by naming his ward "Forta", after her mother. Veritas presumably returned to Diamond territory after this. The night that Veritas and the other Dragons destroyed the Gray Tide was later celebrated annually as "Dragon Night". Veritas attended Lief and Jasmine's wedding along with his six Dragon brethren, flying through the sky above the event. Physical appearance Veritas, being a Dragon of the amethyst, has deep purple scales and a pale underbelly that changes color to camouflage him in the sky while hunting. his eyes are flat and purple. Personality Veritas values truth and is quite kind. He is quite generous, actually staying in a foreign territory to raise a Dragon of a ''different species. His loyalty to Doran is unquestionable, and he showed sincere sorrow upon seeing his fate. Veritas is thoughtful, shown by the thought he put into Doran's epitaph. He has a habit of being brutally honest, occasionally to the point of being pessimistic, such as when he told Lief and Barda that he thought he was dying. Veritas values peacetime, advising Lief not to worry about the future more than is necessary. Abilities Veritas, as a Dragon, has immense physical and magical powers. He can breathe fire, which is a devastatingly powerful attack, capable of reducing one of the Four Sisters to ashes and destroying the Gray Tide. He has substantial strength and endurance, able to fly from the coast of Amethyst territory to the Isle of the Dead relatively quickly. He is also able to carry at least three people on his back and still fly very quickly. Veritas, like all Amethyst Dragons, is strengthened by the great Amethyst. He can also enter an enchanted sleep, allowing him to sleep for centuries without eating or drinking. Trivia * Veritas' name means "truth" in Latin. Category:Characters Category:Dragons